


13x05 Dump

by SherlockWolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x05, Cuddles, Destiel - Freeform, FIx It, Fluff, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, cas isnt dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWolf/pseuds/SherlockWolf
Summary: I've been itching to write something about the recent episodes but NaNo's got my hands pretty much tied. Here's a short fic about Dean having feelings then getting some much needed Cas-cuddles.





	13x05 Dump

Cas was dead.

  
Dean was in hell.

  
Not physical Hell, but emotional hell.

  
In the end, everyone you love will be dead. Everyone except me. Cas had once said. Dean had seen that reality once. Cas hadn’t been himself, but he was at least there.

  
Now even that wasn’t true.

  
Cas was dead.

  
Along with his mom, who he’d barely gotten back. He’d barely gotten to know her and already she was gone.

  
But Cas. He’d known Cas for nearly ten years. Cas had become his best friend. Dean had never had a best friend before Cas. And he didn’t have one without Cas.

  
His life had become a nightmare.  
~  
Sam tried, and Dean wished he could feel anything other than sad so he could tell his brother thank you. But his heart hurt, his bones ached, his head throbbed. He was so lost without Cas, it shocked him to his core, much less devastated him.

  
It wasn’t like he hadn’t lost Cas before. Cas had died just as much as he or Sam.

  
Maybe he’d just gotten used to people coming back. No one had stayed dead in so long he’d forgotten the finality of it.

  
Cas’ death was final, and Dean couldn’t deal with it, no matter what he told Sam.

  
~

  
His phone buzzed, and Dean frowned down at it. No one knew that number anymore except Claire, Jody, and Garth. And all three of them had caller I.D.s, but the screen flashed Unknown at him in the dark.

  
He picked it up.

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Hello, Dean.”

  
His mind blanked.

  
“Wha—?” Sam jolted awake because of the vibrations the phone had made against the seat. Dean knew his brother was staring at him, but he was frozen.

  
“Can you pick me up?”

  
“Dean?”

  
“Dean?”

  
“De—?”

  
“Yeah.” Dean choked out. Each time that voice said his name his heart sang and he couldn’t take it anymore.

“I don’t know where I am but I can give you what I see.”

  
Dean handed the phone to Sam without another word.

  
“Hello?”

  
“Cas?!”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“We’ll be there soon.”

  
Sam hung up, gave Dean the directions, and Dean’s foot turned to lead.

  
~

  
Dean couldn’t get out of the car fast enough. He barely remembered to turn the ignition as he made his way to the figure standing next to the pay phone. It was twenty-seventeen, why did this payphone even exist?

  
The man who stood there had dark hair. With a tan calf-length trench coat. With suit pants and dress shoes. He turned around at the sound of Sam’s door closing. Now he stood there with a blue tie. With a white button up. With a black suit jacket tucked under the tan trench coat.

  
With Cas’ face.

  
It couldn’t be Cas.

  
Dean stared at the man, who stared back. Neither moved, spoke, blinked. Dean noticed tears pooling in the man’s eyes. He felt his own grow hot.  
“Cas?” Sam asked, his voice as rough as Dean felt.

  
That one word, that simple acknowledgment was all it took. Dean felt his insides crumble. His feet carried him to the man with Cas’ face, and before he knew it the world was a blur that smelled and felt like Cas.

  
~

  
The bunker that night felt like home again. It felt full. Safe.

  
Dean felt like himself again. He felt alive. He felt happy.

  
Cas was home.

  
When they first brought him back, Cas had been enthralled with Jack. He asked the kid questions until Sam pried them apart so Jack could sleep.  
Then Sam being Sam and knowing Dean far too well tucked himself in his own room, leaving Dean alone with Cas.

  
Neither of them spoke for a long while. They just sat across the table from one another and basked in one another’s presence. Dean couldn’t take his eyes off of Cas. Cas couldn’t take his eyes off of Dean. It got to the point where the exhaustion from the hunt and from the emotional baggage Dean had been carrying around had him nearly asleep in the chair. Cas came around the table and helped Dean to his feet, mumbling something about taking him to bed.  
And that was where Dean found himself when he woke up. Lying on his bed, curled against Cas’ chest with his head tucked under the angel’s.  
He wished he could stay there forever, and he told Cas as much. Cas agreed, and neither of them truly left Dean’s room that day.


End file.
